Péché Mortel
by Kanasucre
Summary: - SHONEN AI - EDVY - Moi qui méprisais les humains, moi qui pensais avoir tout vu, tout savoir à leur propos, moi qui pensais ne plus m'étonner de rien, je m'étais trompé. Très lourdement trompé.


**Péché Mortel**

**Blabla de Kana :** Ohayo ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté quelque chose... 0o Panne d'inspi, RP en masse, vacances... Tout un tas de choses m'ont empêchée d'écriiiire ! T-T Par contre, désolée pour ceux qui attendaient du SasoDei ou du MelloAnyone, ce sera du Edvy. Uuh... C'est la première fois que j'en écris et je vais vous avouer un truc... J'en n'ai jamais lu avant ! -va se cacher-. Du coup, je pars un peu à l'aveuglette. Pur freestyle. é.è

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa. ( Je veux Envy ! ;A; )

**La rubrique qui fait peur :** Shônen Ai plus ou moins sous-entendu. Disons que ce n'est pas charnel. Love/Hate relationship entre Envy et Edward Elric. Dans ce drabble, je me base sur le manga et non sur l'animé, parque la version papier c'est le Bien ! :D

**Thème :** Trouble & Péché Mortel.

**Music Box :** Aucune.

* * *

_Péché mortel : Qui fait perdre la grâce sanctifiante et entraîne la damnation éternelle._

Moi qui méprisais les humains, moi qui pensais avoir tout vu, tout savoir à leur propos, moi qui pensais ne plus m'étonner de rien, je m'étais trompé. Très lourdement trompé. Pourtant, mon opinion était faite depuis un temps qui me semblait être une infinité. Elle était solide, inébranlable, enracinée dans mon esprit têtu et borné – avouons-le. Mais toi, tu as débarqué, sûr de toi, et tu es venu piétiner tout ce que je pensais être acquis. Tss... Sale petit humain. Tu m'as forcé à me remettre en question ! Sais-tu ce que ça signifie ? Non, tu ne sais pas. Ce sentiment est ineffable, mais je vais tenter de l'exprimer par des mots simples et directs. Tout d'abord... Tu as semé le trouble dans mon esprit. Tout était flou, comme l'eau d'une mare boueuse. Malgré tout, j'avais l'impression d'être extrêmement lucide, parallèlement à cette sensation d'aveuglement confus. C'était comme une renaissance, comme si je venais de voir le jour. Une révélation. Humph ! Cela ne veut strictement rien dire ce que je dis. D'ailleurs, tu t'en fiche. Pour toi, je ne suis qu'un monstre, un être difforme dépourvu de sentiments puisque artificiel. C'est vrai... Je ne suis pas humain, je suis même supérieur à vous. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'éprouver quelques émotions semblables à celles que vous ressentez, vous autres mortels. Toi, tout ce que tu veux, c'est me tuer et obtenir le secret de la pierre philosophale. Cette pierre que mes entrailles renferment... Tu la désires plus que tout, n'est-ce pas ? Crois-tu vraiment que ça en vaille la peine ? Tout est vain. Tout. C'est atrocement mélangé ce que je raconte. Tu vois, c'est la preuve même de... de... du malaise que tu fais naître en moi ! Je te déteste, rien que pour ça. On m'a ordonné de te garder en vie, car on a besoin de toi, mais si l'occasion de présente, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Quoique, tu commences sérieusement à devenir gênant, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait s'encombrer de ta présence. Je me fiche bien de leurs petites magouilles futiles et sans intérêt. Moi, je veux juste que mon désordre intérieur s'ordonne, et que tout redevienne comme avant ! ... C'est étrange. Malgré tout ce que je dis, même si je souhaite ardemment ta perte, je... Je crois que de nous deux, c'est moi qui vais mourir en premier. Un instinct – désagréable – me souffle que tu es fais pour durer. Moi, j'ai fais mon temps, je suis... bon à jeter désormais. Quelques siècles, c'est déjà énorme pour vous, humains, non ? Au moins, j'aurais laissé mon empreinte, une marque de ma présence passée, dans le monde où nous vivons. Dis, Edward Elric, me regretteras-tu lorsque je disparaîtrais ? J'en doute. Qui pleurerait ma perte, à moi, l'Envie, qui ravage le coeur des Hommes aussi sûrement qu'une maladie incurable... Tu m'as bien eu, Elric. Ce péché capital, tu me l'as renvoyé en pleine figure. Je me suis laissé prendre à mon propre jeu. A présent, j'ai envie... de toi.

**Le mot de la fin :** J'espère que vous avez aimé mon petit essai Edvy... Je peux sûrement m'améliorer. Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas à les faire, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives ! :'D J'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes... Il me semble avoir tout corrigé, mais ne sait-on jamais. La prochaine fois, j'écrirais peut-être du Edvy mais du point de vue d'Ed. Voilà ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! :)


End file.
